


i want to see you

by demijauregui



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demijauregui/pseuds/demijauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i left my phone number on the bathroom stall wall and you text me about your day and your frustrations for a month and it’s really nice and cute but i still don’t know who you are” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to see you

**mystery girl: did you know that butterflies taste with their feet?**

It was always like this. When Clarke left her number on the bathroom stall wall with a sincere note of help for anyone who needed it, she honestly didn't think anyone would ever text her. But a few weeks ago, she'd gotten a text from an unknown number, and that was that.

It was different every day. Sometimes it was a question, sometimes a random fact. Her favorite though, was definitely when she got a long paragraph about how the mystery girl's day had been.

**i did not know that. how was your day beautiful?**

**mystery girl: it was okay. no one made fun of me today, so that was nice. please don't call me beautiful clarke, you know that's not true.**

Clarke sighed, resting her head against the table in the library. Although she didn't particularly know who the girl she'd been speaking to was, she definitely knew that she had an amazing personality. She was funny, intelligent, and possessed so many qualities that Clarke wished she'd been able to embody.

**you're beautiful, inside and out. i'll never stop saying it. i'm glad no one upset you today. i'd have to kick some ass if they did ;)**

It really bothered Clarke that her mystery girl had to deal with such unfair treatment. Clarke had never had quite as many problems with other people at school, although she guessed that Octavia and Raven had something to do with that. Those girls could glare any problem away.

**mystery girl: clarke griffin kick ass? i'd love to see that.**

Clarke let her text book sit on her lap, stretching as she did so.

**the only thing i want to kick right now is my history text book. i'm bored af**

**mystery girl: tell me about it. the library is literally dead at the moment. i'm pretty sure i can hear snoring**

Clarke swallowed heavily, rereading the last text. She looked around the library, seeing a few students around her.

**you're here?** **at the library?**

Clarke looked around, trying to see if anyone had their phone out.

**mystery girl: yes...**

**can i see you? i'm in the aisle with all the history books**

Clarke gulped, tapping the base of her phone.

She never received a reply.

\----

It wasn't until the next day that Clarke heard from her again.

**mystery girl: having gym class first period sucks. and i'm pretty sure i got targeted in dodgeball**

Clarke loved texts like this. One's that had little clues about who mystery girl was. At least now she knew the girl wasn't in her gym class.

She got out her notebook, and wrote down another dot point about what she knew about the girl.

Clarke figured it was a little creepy, but _whatever_.

**gym brings out the worst in me. i'm too competitive**

**mystery girl: yes i remember**

Clarke raised her eyebrows.

**we've had gym class together?**

**mystery girl: you told raven to 'suck it' after you hit her in the face with a volleyball. several times**

Clarke grinned, she remembered that gym lesson. She'd been given after school detention for 'endangering another student', but it was so worth it.

**so you were in my gym class last year. interesting**

**mystery girl: i don't think that helps much. it was an all girls gym class, remember?**

Even so, Clarke could rule out a few girls.

It felt like every day, mystery girl was becoming less and less of a mystery.

\----

As it was a Saturday night, Clarke spent the night at Octavia's, which basically meant a few hours of heavy drinking with their friends. As a lightweight, her alcohol consumption was quite small, but affective. As the night wore on, she eventually found herself sitting on the couch next to a happy, but _very_ drunk Raven.

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, she smiled widely as she read the message.

**mystery girl: i'm bored**

**you're beautifil u kno**

**so purdy like flowers**

**mystery girl: someone's been drinking**

**who**

**oh me**

**come ovr**

**mystery girl: i don't think your friends will like that very much**

Clarke pouted at her phone, looking over at Raven after a couple of seconds.

“I'm gonna ring her, yes I am” Clarke half slurred, leaning back into the couch.

Raven clapped, giggling into the blonde's shoulder.

Clarke excused herself, the gesture gone unnoticed by majority of the people in the room, as Octavia proposed the group partake in a drinking game that she would be more than happy to miss.

Settling into the confined space of the bathroom, Clarke clicked mystery girl's contact, listening intently as the phone started to dial out.

She heard the ringing stop, the line cracking slightly, a bashful hello appearing on the other end.

Clarke breathed in deeply, struggling to get words out.

“You never really struck me as the type of girl who gets speechless” the voice on the other line teased, a small laugh following.

“Fuck, you sound adorable” the blonde whispered, clutching the phone closer to her ear.

“You still don't know who I am, do you?” the girl replied, her voice almost trembling.

Clarke shook her head, before noticing the girl couldn't see her movements, responding upon the realisation.

The blonde heard a squeal and laughter in the background, just a few seconds before she heard two beeps, the line going dead.

\----

Clarke woke up on Sunday morning, tangled in a sleeping Octavia. As gently as she could, she loosened herself from the brunette, making her way into the kitchen for some much needed water and aspirin (almost tripping on Raven on the way there).

The blonde pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking at the notifications

**mystery girl – 1 missed call**

**mystery girl: i'm so sorry about that! my friends freaked out and i accidentally hung up on you**

**mystery girl: stay safe, okay?**

After filling two glasses for her friends, she made her way back into the bedroom, settling comfortably on the bed, causing Octavia to groan and turn to face the blonde.

“Good morning” Clarke beamed, holding out the glass for Octavia to retrieve. Raven sat up on the floor, reaching out to grab the water.

“What are you so happy about?” she grumbled, taking the aspirin as well.

Clarke shrugged, pulling out her phone to reply.

**it's okay, it was good talking to you, like actually talking to you**

“I rang mystery girl last night” she blushed, letting her phone drop into her lap.

Octavia got up almost immediately, moving to face the blonde.

“Thank fuck, it's about time” she half shouted, giving Clarke a poorly executed side hug.

Raven lifted herself up onto the bed, laying on her stomach.

“So, who is she?”

Clarke's smile fell almost instantly, not going unnoticed by the girl's next to her.

“I don't know” she whispered, bowing her head sheepishly.

Octavia hummed lowly, reaching out to pat Clarke on the knee.

The blonde's phone buzzed against her thigh, Raven quickly scrambling to grab it before Clarke could.

“Reyes, give it back” she whined, struggling to get her phone back as Raven rolled off the bed to get away swiftly, typing on the device as she did so.

Raven shrugged, tossing it back in Clarke's direction.

Octavia rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, looking at the messages.

**mystery girl: we should do it again sometime**

**we should meet up. i really want to meet you**

**i have a crush on you**

“Fucking hell Raven” Clarke groaned, her mind suddenly rushing with what seems like never ending thoughts and doubts.

_What if she doesn't feel the same?_

_What if she tells people at school?_

_What would people think of me?_

_Wha-_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing, mystery girl's contact prominent on her screen.

“Answer it and put it on speaker. Maybe we'll recognise her voice?” Octavia shrugged, beckoning Raven over.

Clarke nodded, doing as her friend had suggested.

“Hello?”

“You – _you_ have a crush on me?” the voice questioned timidly, causing Clarke's chest to swell.

Octavia's eyes widened, the action going unnoticed by the girls next to her.

Clarke blushed, earning a gentle nudge from Raven.

“Yeah, yeah I do” she smiled, straightening up proudly.

The line went quiet, so much so that Clarke would have thought she'd been hung up on if it wasn't for the lack of dial tone.

The silence had earned Clarke another nudge from Raven, prompting the girl to continue.

“I'd really like to meet you. Maybe in the library.”

“No, not at school. I – I _can't_ do that at school.”

“Oh, would you be embarrassed to be seen with me?” Clarke asked playfully, a grin settling onto her face.

“No, no definitely not. I just, not at school, okay?” the voice replied, a sigh coming through the line.

“How about after school tomorrow? Maybe like, 5:00 at my house? I can text you the address.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Positive_.”

\---

The conversation ended shortly after, Clarke being unable to stop smiling following the phone call.

Octavia placed her hand in Raven's, playing with the girl's fingers distractedly.

“I know who it is” she commented, tilting her head to the side.

Both girl's heads snapped up instantly, looking at Octavia wide eyed.

“She's in my math class, very shy.”

Clarke's smile broadened, she'd always found mystery girl's shyness to be so adorable.

“So what's her name?” Clarke prompted, punching the brunette on the knee playfully.

Octavia looked over at the blonde, smiling contently.

“You'll find out tomorrow.”

_\---_

**mystery girl: i'm sorry for not wanting to meet up at school. it's just, what if someone makes fun of me while i'm with you? that'd be, humiliating.**

**i'd kick their ass.**

**but i understand. but you know i'd never let anyone make fun of you, no matter what.**

**mystery girl: i know**

**mystery girl: i'm really nervous**

**me too**

**i mean, i'm nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous**

**mystery girl: what if you don't like me?**

**you could be the girl that threatened to punch me in the face last year, and i would still like you**

**mystery girl: i am definitely not that girl**

**then you have nothing to worry about**

To say Clarke had been looking forward to meeting mystery girl was an understatement, to say the least.

She'd been practically on a high all day, to the point where Raven had to tell her to calm down after catching her skipping in the cafeteria.

Like _actually_ skipping.

It was embarrassing.

\---

At exactly 4:57, Clarke sat on her front porch, her legs trembling due to the slight breeze, and the notion that she was going to meet the girl who had been giving her heart palpitations for over a month now.

Her stomach had erupted in butterflies, as she noticed a brunette walk up her driveway, stopping suddenly when she noticed the blonde sitting there.

Clarke stood up, holding her hands shyly, before walking to meet the brunette halfway.

As she got closer, Clarke recognised the girl in front of her. She was, obviously, in her gym class last year, but she was also in the girl's history class this year.

“Hi, Lexa right?” Clarke prompted, nervously rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa replied, looking down at the ground bashfully.

After a few seconds silence, Clarke laughed wholeheartedly, causing Lexa to furrow her eyebrows at look up at the girl in front of her.

“Sorry, I just, I've never been this nervous in my life.” the blonde stammered, playing with the sleeves of her shirt.

Lexa smiled, and Clarke couldn't help but return the gesture almost instantly.

“You're adorable. No wonder I have a crush on you.” Clarke murmured, causing the brunette's cheeks to turn a crimson red.

Clarke turned around, gesturing for the girl to follow her. She made her way into her house, pulling Lexa along with her, both sitting comfortably on the couch.

The awkward silence had quickly subsided, as Clarke eased into conversation with the brunette. Lexa, as Clarke learned, was more than happy to just listen, but when prompted, she was definitely able to make herself present in the exchange.

More often than not, Clarke found herself rambling anxiously, the action causing Lexa to smile every time.

Amidst Clarke's rambling about how much she enjoyed texting the brunette, Lexa leaned in slightly, her lips finding the blonde's as if they had done it a million times before, her hand settling gently on Clarke's cheek.

Clarke froze at the sudden contact, but found a steady rhythm almost immediately.

Lexa broke the kiss, bowing her head faintly.

“Sorry, I just, _really_ wanted to do that.”

Clarke grinned, putting her hand under Lexa's chin, tilting the girl's head up to look at her.

“You never have to apologize for something that makes me feel invincible.”

Clarke leaned in again, pressing her lips to Lexa's gently.

“But, if you really want to make it up to me, maybe you could go out to dinner with me?”

Lexa nodded, kissing the girl in front of her again.

Both girls sighed contently, forever thankful for the phone number on the bathroom wall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, sorry it's been a little while. hope you enjoy this one :) feedback would be much appreciated x


End file.
